


Our bond is unbreakable

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec gets hit with heavy feelings for Magnus, Breaking the Bond, Fraywood training session, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, No one is seriously injured/dead, Oh look, Parabatai fic, Raj has no lines, The Clave sucks, Victor Aldertree is nice for once, at least he's no asshole, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: The clave has had enough of Jace's law-breaking tendencies.They give the young Shadowhunter two option:Either he pledges his loyalty to the clave or they de-rune him off his parabatai rune (as well as Alec's)





	Our bond is unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Anonymous asked:  
> idk if u r still taking prompts but: something breaks the jalec parabatai bond but their ok/alive (it only agonizes when 1 dies, cos robert&luke were fine their parabatai were alive when the bond broke). they CAN redo it but b4 it happens, alec visits magnus n is hit w/ uber feels n how much he loves mags. cos he realizes he could only love mags w/ half of everything he was cos of jace/bond n mags deserves 2 b loved completely. jalec talk n decide NOT 2 redo the bond, but still b epic bros.  
> Anonymous added: Alec finds out Magnus was actually aware of how Alec's love was incomplete bc of the bond but accepted it, bc he already thought he was unlovable (his mom) and would take any love anyone gave him, even scraps, bc he accepted the love he felt he deserved :'(
> 
> Here you go dear anons! I hope you guys liked it!

Alec and Jace had connected since the day they first met, and it was also at that moment they knew they wanted to be each others parabatai. Everyone in the institute knew the two fought better together then they did apart, and so the two began their years of training to become parabatai.

At first Alec was doubting on not going through with it because parabatais were not allowed to have feelings for each other or be in a relationship. And it was in their teen years that Alec began to develop feelings for Jace. When he went to confront his sister about not wanting to go through with it, he revealed to her how he actually felt about Jace.

Isabelle took that chance on having a good talk with her older brother, no matter how much she loved Jace, Alec and Jace were never meant to be romantically involved. She understood why Alec felt that way about Jace but she also knew how he was like in a relationship and Alec deserved someone that loved him unconditionally. Alec was irritated at first, but then her words dawned on him.

_“One day, somebody is going to love you heart and soul.’’_

_“If you walk away from Jace now, you might never find another parabatai.’’_

So Alec decided to go through with the ceremony and the two became parabatai. Years later, they were still the best parabatai Shadowhunters had ever seen, even when they disagreed on something.

But no one could’ve predicted what happened next.

* * *

 

The Clave had always supported the decision of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Jace Wayland becoming parabatai, they themselves so what everyone else saw. Silently, they also hoped it would mean Alec would be able to keep Jace and his law-breaking behavior in tone.

But when the gang met Clarissa Fairchild, the opposite happened. Jace went out of his way to help Clary find her mom and all his decisions drove against the rules and laws of the Clave. Alec knew that and refused to go against the rules, but Jace didn’t budge. It caused a riff between the two, even so much that Alec tried to use the parabatai rune to track Jace.

Upon hearing this news, the Clave had decided among one other to severe the bond between Alec and Jace. So, the Clave called Jace up to meet them. They would give him a choice.

Either it was to follow the rules, or de-runing of his parabatai rune.

“Jace Wayland,’’ The head of the Clave greeted him when he took a seat in front of them. “I assume you want to know why you’re here?’’

“Please enlighten me,’’ Jace murmured sarcastically.

“Charming as ever,’’ The head sighed. “We’ve kept an eye on you, Mr. Wayland. And we have noticed that your tendencies to break the law have not changed, in fact they have increased.’’

Jace shrugged, a smirk on his lips. “What can I say? It’s just in my nature, our views on how ‘fair’ your law is are different from one other.’’

“I see. Though, you leave us with no other choice. If you can’t change your ways for the better, we’ll have to take severe actions.’’

“Like what?’’

“You will be de-runed of your parabatai rune.’’

Jace’s smirk fell from his lips as his heart stuttered in his chest. He stared at the Clave with wide eyes. There was no way they could do this, there was no way they were _allowed_ to do this. And there was most certainly no way he would give up the bond he had with Alec. “You can’t do that.’’

“In fact, Mr. Wayland, we can. The Clave has the possibility to severe the parabatai bond between two Shadowhunters when one or both act out and when the Clave deems it appropriate.’’

Jace balled his hands into fists. “So you’re practically forcing me to follow a law that causes more problems then it does good? No way!’’

“So I take it that you are not willing to pledge your unconditional loyalty to the Clave?’’

“Never!’’ Jace barked. “And you can’t force me to do so! It’s because of your lack of actions there are vampire dens scattered around New York, and I would do anything to stop that from happening, even if it means going against the law!’’

“I see.’’ The head exhaled. “Then you leave us no other choice, Mr. Wayland.’’ He nodded towards the guards standing by the exit. “Take him to the de-runing chamber.’’

Jace tried to rip his arms free the second they tried to drag him out of his chair, but to no avail. “Let go of me!’’ He growled. “Seriously let go of me! _Let go!’’_

* * *

 

Alec and Clary were training together with fighting sticks. He tried to teach her everything he knew, so she’d be prepared to defend herself.

Alec wasn’t going to lie, Clary could take of herself already, but this world was still new to her in some ways. He wanted to make sure she was ready for everything that would head her away. And maybe she had grown on him a little. Like moss.

He just dodged one of her hits when he felt a stinging pain in his abdomen, right where his parabatai rune was. He flinched and placed his hand on his rune, frowning before a heavy wave of pain washed over him and he gasped, falling on his knees to the floor.

Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. Alec gasped in air as the pain rolled over him in waves. Clary dropped her stick and hurried over, crouching down next to him and gently placing a hand on her lower back and his shoulder.

“Alec!’’ She cried out as he let out a pained scream. “What’s going on? What hurts?’’

“J-Jace,’’ Was all Alec could bring out, his hands still on the place where his parabatai rune was. A shiver ran down Clary’s spine and she looked helplessly around her. “Izzy!’’ She eventually screamed as the world around Alec began to turn. _“Isabelle!’’_

Alec’s breathing came out in short, sharp gasps while he moaned and groaned in pain. Clary guided Alec to the ground, so he was now laying. “Alec, I need to check something okay? I need to lift your shirt up.’’ She whispered softly, trying her best to calm him down.

Just then, Isabelle came running in with Magnus behind her. The two froze when they saw Alec, before sharing a glance and hurrying their way over, kneeling down next to the man.

“What’s going on?’’ Isabelle asked Clary as she brushed a strand of black hair behind her ear. Magnus snapped his fingers, conjuring his magic and scanning his body to see where the pain was coming from.

“I don’t know!’’ Clary stuttered out. “We were just training and joking around a bit when he all of a sudden just.. collapsed! I tried asking him what was wrong but-’’

_“Jace!’’_ Alec screamed out in pain, arching his back. Isabelle’s heart dropped when she saw her brother’s hand clutching the skin where the parabatai rune should be.

She gently took his hands and lifted them up, the three gasping. Alec’s parabatai rune had started to fade and watched as it completely disappeared of his skin. Alec’s eyes rolled back in to his head and his body stilled, slipping into unconscious. Magnus was quick to lift him in his arms and told the girls he was bringing him to his room.

Isabelle pulled Clary up and grabbed her shoulders. “We need to find Jace. If something happened to him then-’’

Before Isabelle could finish her sentence, a portal opened and Raj walked in holding an unconscious Jace in his arms, followed closely by Victor Aldertree. Isabelle and Clary’s heart dropped and they practically ran the short distance over.

“What happened?!’’

“What did you do to him?!’’

The two girls asked at the same time. Aldertree raised his hands and gestured for Raj to bring Jace to his room. When Raj had turned the corned he turned back to Isabelle and Clary.  
  
”The Clave had called Jace to a meeting about his behavior the last few weeks.’’ He explained gently. “They found that his law-breaking behavior needed to come to an end, so they had a proposition for him. Either he’d pledge his loyalty to the Clave or he’d be de-runed from his parabatai rune.’’

“Oh my god,’’ Clary gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. That’s the pain Alec went through. They had taken away their parabatai bond.

“Are you serious?’’ Isabelle snapped. “And you _let_ them!? Aren’t you an envoy from the Clave? You should’ve done something!’’

“As you said yourself, I’m just an envoy from the Clave.’’ Aldertree said gently. “I can’t bring anything in to the head of the Clave, my hands are tied.’’

“Are you _fucking_  kidding me!”’Isabelle shouted to no one in particular.

“So what happens now?’’ Clary asked stunned. “They’re not parabatai anymore?’’

Aldertree shook his head. “They’re not. They could redo the ceremony if Jace decided to pledge his loyalty.’’

Isabelle scoffed out a laugh. “Yeah, like that would happen. And I agree with him, the law is unfair to the Downworlders. We are supposed to protect everyone.’’

Clary bit her lip in thought, nodding her head. Alec and Jace had always been parabatai, and just like that it was gone. She just hoped the two were okay.

* * *

 

Alec sighed as Aldertree left his room, rubbing his head as he tried to process what happened. He and Jace weren’t parabatai anymore, that was a big deal to him. He doesn’t blame Jace, because he knows he’s right. He gently got up as he sighed loudly again, running a hand through his hair.

His bedroom door opened and he turned around to see Magnus walking in, and he was awestruck. It was like all the air left his lungs. It looked like the golden color of the sun during sunset glowed upon Magnus and it was as if Alec was hearing an angel choir singing as Magnus tilted his head.

“Alexander, I asked you something.’’ Magnus said, stepping closer. “Are you okay?’’

“Holy shit, I _love_  you.’’ Alec breathed, before lunching at Magnus. Magnus squeaked as Alec was pressed up against him, his big hands cupping the tan man’s face and kissing him like he never kissed him before. “I love you, I love you, I love you.’’ Alec whispered in between, passionate, frantic kisses.

Magnus heart swelled at the affection the taller man was showing him, his hands were on Alec’s back, grabbing his shirt tightly as he tried to keep his tears at bay while Alec kissed every inch of his face. Eventually he pressed their lips back together and the two stood like that for a while, sharing sweet kisses.

Finally, Alec pulled back, his chest heaving with deep breathes. “Wow.’’ Alec breathed as Magnus laughed happily. “I-I don’t know what happened. You just walked in and- and you looked _gorgeous_ and- I couldn’t help myself. I-I never felt like this before. How can I have never felt _this_ before?’’

“I think I know why,’’ Magnus whispered with a loving smile as he kissed Alec’s hands. “You and Jace had always shared a special bond and that bond caused you to love me for only the half of what you actually felt. But I didn’t care, ever since I was child people let me know I was unlovable. So when you came around and kissed me at your wedding... I took what I could have, because I knew that it’d be good enough.’’

Alec gulped and shook his head. “No,’’ He whispered as he cupped Magnus’ face again, stroking his cheekbones. “You deserve someone who loves you with everything he has. Magnus Bane, you are the most lovable guy I know. And I love you.’’

“I love you too, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.’’ Magnus said, a happy sparkle twinkling in his eyes.

Alec smiled and kissed him again, pulling Magnus close. Now that the parabatai bond between him and Jace was broken and he everything he felt for Magnus hit him hard, he knew what he wanted- what he needed. And that was Magnus. In fact, though Magnus was practically pressed up against him at this point, he needed more. So much more. He needed to touch Magnus, needed to trace his skin and place soft kisses against his sun-kissed chest. He needed it like he needed to breathe.

Alec pulled back, panting. “Wanna make love?’’

Magnus whimpered at how Alec phrased it and almost threw himself in his arms. “God, _yes._ ’’

* * *

 

 Later that night, Alec walked into the training room, knowing Jace would be there.

And he was, Jace was training with a seraph blade. Alec walked in and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his brother. Jace turned around and let out a sigh, walking over to Alec as he eyes him carefully.

“How are you feeling?’’ Jace asked as Alec folded his arms behind his back. “Are you alright? Not in any pain?’’

“I should be asking you that.’’ Alec chuckled and went to sit down on the bench, patting the spot next to him. Jace got the hint and sat down next to him. “I know why you did it, and I understand it. I know you think I must be mad, but I’m not.’’

“You should be.’’ Jace sighed. “What I did was kind of... selfish. I put you into pain, Alec. I vowed myself that I would never hurt you.’’

Alec shook his head. “I’m fine. You’re right, the Clave’s law is wrong and something needs to be done about it. We can do something about it. Together, as brothers.’’

Jace smiled and Alec smiled back, before he turned his head away and nodded. “So we’re not going to renew the bond?’’ He asked Alec to be sure.

“No,’’ Alec sighed out after a short silence. “We don’t need to renew the bond, because it’s still there. They might have taken our parabatai runes... Our bond is still there. I think we’ll be just fine without the runes.’’

Jace smirked and got up as Alec stood up. Alec stuck his hand out and Jace gripped it tightly.

“Brothers.’’ Alec smiled.

Jace smiled back. “Always.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, for this prompt I actually googled how the parabatai bond can be broken.
> 
> Of course, I knew falling in love with your parabatai was one, but since Alec had decided long ago to try and push his feelings for Jace away to become parabatai, I didn't see that one as an option.
> 
> The other one would be if one of them was turned into a Downworlder, like what happened to Luke when Valentine betrayed him, but I wasn't really in the mood to write such scenes.
> 
> The third and last one was this: "The Clave can somehow severe the bond if they deem it appropriate, possibly as a punishment'' and then I was like, what if the clave had enough of Jace and his ways of breaking the laws (for Clary and then as well for joining Valentine). And then I wrote this.
> 
> Hope you all like it nonetheless!
> 
> If you want to follow me you can do that on these Social Media's: (I am currently NOT taking prompts! But you can still follow me on these social media's to be up to date on when you can send me prompts again!)  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter: [AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!


End file.
